Pokota
Pokota (ぽこた) is a very popular utaite on Nico Nico Douga. He originally made an account on NND back in 2008, and uploaded covers of songs to show his skill in impersonating Gackt, as their voices are very similar. He eventually managed to steer away from being compared to Gackt and was recognized as a singer in his own right. His voice, somewhat predictably, is of the deeper Gakupo type. Pokota often collaborates with Hanatan and Nero. Affiliations and Collaboration projects # Member of Egamyer (Doujin-circle) # Member of G.W. Nicolai # Member of Smiley*2 # Member of Sengoku Band # Member of √5 # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kami Kyoku wo Utattemita 1 (Released on October 07, 2009) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Ikemen Paradise Voice 1 (Released on June 16, 2010) # Identity＋ (Released on January 16, 2011) # The Red Album (Released on May 01, 2011) # SAM Project vol.1 (Released on May 04, 2011) # Melodic 1.5 (koma’n's Album) (Released on August 13, 2011) # POLYHOLIC (Released on December 31, 2011) # endless resist (Released on August 11, 2012) # Wagaku Hanamichi Naka (Released on November 21, 2012) # FancyZoo2 (Released on 31 December, 2012) List of covered songs feat. Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu, and Purikuma (2012.05.12) # "Ggrks" (Go Google it) feat. Hanatan and Pokota (2012.05.17) # "Haitoku no Kioku~The Lost Memory~"(Immoral Memory~The Lost Memory) feat. Clear, 96Neko and Pokota (2012.03.31) # "High Risk x Lolita" (2012.04.06) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) feat. Pokota and Purikuma (2012.04.12) # "ACUTE" feat. Pokota, 96Neko, and Hanatan (2012.04.19) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Pokota and Koman (2012.04.22) # "Hello, Worker" (2012.04.25) # "SPICE!" feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2012.05.15) # "Eboryuto" (2012.05.20) # "Love Doctor" (2012.07.14) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2012.07.27) # "Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo shita" feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2012.08.04) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. Pokota, Hanatan, Kakichoco, Wotamin, Che:Sakurai and 96Neko (2012.08.28) # "Hyakunen Yakou" (Centennial Night March) (2012.08.30) # "Love Doctor" feat. √5 (2012.09.03) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Pokota, 96Neko and Wotamin (2012.09.07) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Pokota and koma’n (2012.10.30) # "Dramatic Yume Monogatari" (Dramatic Dream Story) (2012.11.09) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. √5 (Illustrated PV) (2012.11.15) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. √5 (Live-action PV) (2012.11.23) # "Sweets & Bitters" feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2012.11.30) # "Houkago Stride" (After School Stride) (2012.12.11)}} Commericially Featured Works *"Dramatic Yume Monogatari" (Dramatic Dream Story) **Ending Theme of the TV talk show Oh! Doya Gao Summit **Openng Theme of the TV music program ongax Discography For G.W. Nicolai albums see here For Sengoku Band albums see here For Smiley*2 albums see here For √5 albums see here Gallery Trivia *Before Pokota became an utaite, he used to sing for a professional company, but got kicked out due to being too similar to Gackt. Despite this, he and Gackt are friends. *Because of his popularity on Nico Nico Douga, Pokota quit his job as a real estate agent and dedicated his time to his music career. Japan Times article on Nico Nico *His first live event with his band, held a year after posting on Nico Nico Douga, had a full house of 250 people. *Unlike other singers, he usually shows his face in his lives. *He has type AB blood. *He has a smell fetish. *He claims to sleep an average of 2 to 4 hours. *He was featured alongside Gackt in a Nico Nico CM (Commercial). External links *Official Website *Blog *Twitter *Mixi Category:√5 Category:Smiley*2 Category:G.W. Nicolai Category:Sengoku Band Category:Singers with Albums or Singles